This disclosure relates generally to methods and apparatus for automating drilling processes. More specifically, this disclosure relates to methods and apparatus for automating drilling processes utilizing input data from an external surface drilling rig interface with drilling machinery from a third party source as well as interacting with third party information downhole to facilitate a single closed loop control of a plurality of drilling parameters within the drilling system using a networked control system that can be customized based on the equipment being utilized and the processes being performed to have the user drive all the machinery drilling the well in an automated fashion with the users downhole sensing devices.
To recover hydrocarbons from subterranean formations, wells are generally constructed by drilling into the formation using a rotating drill bit attached to a drill string. A fluid, commonly known as drilling mud, is circulated down through the drill string to lubricate the drill bit and carry cuttings out of the well as the fluid returns to the surface. The particular methods and equipment used to construct a particular well can vary extensively based on the environment and formation in which the well is being drilled. Many different types of equipment and systems are used in the construction of wells including, but not limited to, rotating equipment for rotating the drill bit, hoisting equipment for lifting the drill string, pipe handling systems for handling tubulars used in construction of the well, including the pipe that makes up the drill string, pressure control equipment for controlling wellbore pressure, mud pumps and mud cleaning equipment for handling the drilling mud, directional drilling systems, and various downhole tools.
The overall efficiency of constructing a well generally depends on all of these systems operating together efficiently and in concert with the requirements in the well to effectively drill any given formation. One issue faced in the construction of wells is that maximizing the efficiency of one system can have undesirable effects on other systems. For example, increasing the weight acting on the drill bit, known as weight on bit (WOB), can often result in an increased rate of penetration (ROP) and faster drilling but can also decrease the life of the drill bit, which can increase drilling time due to having to more frequently replace the drill bit. Therefore, the performance of each system being used in constructing a well must be considered as part of the entire system in order to safely and efficiently construct the well.
Many conventional automated drilling systems are “closed loop” systems that attempt to improve the drilling process by sensing a limited number of conditions and adjusting system performance, manually or automatically, based upon the sensed conditions. Often these closed loop systems don't have the ability to monitor or consider the performance of all of the other systems being used or adjust the performance of multiple systems simultaneously. It is therefore left to human intervention to ensure that the entire system operates efficiently/satisfactorily.
Relying on human intervention can become complicated due to the fact that multiple parties are often involved in well construction. For example, constructing a single well will often involve the owner of the well, a drilling contractor tasked with drilling well, and a multitude of other companies that provide specialized tools and services for the construction of the well. Because of the significant coordination and cooperation that is required to integrate multiple systems from multiple companies, significant human intervention is required for efficient operation. Integrating multiple systems and companies becomes increasingly problematic as drilling processes advance in complexity.
Thus, there is a continuing need in the art for methods and apparatus for automating drilling processes that overcome these and other limitations of the prior art.